Orochi
'''Orochi '''is a former Saiyan Super-Elite from centuries ago. He is Half Saiyan, and Half Shinjin. He was and remains obsessed with the idea of the ultimate battle and went to every possible means he could so as obtain to the supremely ultimate power in the universe. While he has no doubt obtained an utterly godlike amount of power, he is not satisfied. His ultimate goal is to reach power he deems adequate and then find an opponent of equal stature so that he can trigger the ultimate fight. In order to move ever closer to supremely perfect and ultimate power, Orochi has used a variety of underhanded means so as to get there. He can transform into a Legendary Super Saiyan, a form which he has discovered the secrets of and he capitalizes directly on to increase his own power as much as possible. Orochi has obtained and extremely powerful set of Dragon Balls which he has absorbed, thus transforming him into a Dragon God. Orochi has the blood of a Kurokami, Kumagawa, Shishime and Ajimu coursing through his veins, and has obtained the extreme rank of "Kurokami Emperor" though what this means is generally unknown. Appearance Orochi looks like a typical saiyan though his Shinjin features are still present. He has a pair of short black horn-like protrusions growing out of his chin and a pair of lines that surround his eyes in a constant eyeshadow-like fashion. He also has a series of dangerous spikes which grow out of the backs of his knuckles In terms of attire he has abandoned his Saiyan armor and tail and now opts for a distinctively more casual, human clothing appearance which is mostly thanks to his magical materialization abilities. He often goes shirtless and rarely ever changes his appearance. Whenever his clothin is ripped or torn he simply fixes it due to magic materialization. When Orochi was in his mid to late teens he had already mastered the mystic ascendancy of the kai's which made his hair stand on end and his aura constantly be a colorless, ethereal white with the occassional glowing and sparks of bioelectricty that is prominent with highly advanced Super Saiyan transformations. Simply for convenience, he wore a kame-sennin battle attire, as he has also been trained thoroughly in the legendary form of martial arts. Personality Orochi can only think about combat, fighting and bloodshed. He does not value anything else and is constantly working towards the ultimate battle that he wishes to trigger. He is somewhat primitive, but has extremely grand knowledge and wisdom on the arts of war and combat, having engaged in it since birth and witnessing first hand the horrors, and spoils that come with fighting. He does not like weakness at all, and more than that he despise prodigies, even though he has more power than most fighting geniuses. History Powers & Abilities Power Level Orochi's power level is effectively immeasurable with no known upper limit. His power has risen to such a monstrous height that it is "no longer capable of being numerically expressed" as by word of his own mouth. Due to the numerous power ups and measures he has taken to obtain as much power as possible, Orochi's power is easily nigh on infinite and ever increasing. Strength Orochi's power is easily in line with his physical power output. He tosses entire planets around like mere soccer balls and can pulverize entire stars with the weight of his fists. Speed Orochi is easily massively faster than light in movement and combat speed and can make his moves so fast that his enemies don't even perceive them until after they have happenned. Durability Orochi can casually survive the gravitational pull of a blackhole and even survive inside it without losing his corporeal form or showing the slightest amount of discomfort. Endurance Orochi's body is capable of sustaining wounds and injuries that would otherwise be fatal and still have him boast an extreme threat level and dangerous amount of power. Willpower Orochi's willpower is like a stubborn refusal to die. He is more headstrong and determined than vegeta by many billions of times which propels him to do the impossible by sheer force of will. Stamina Orochi has nigh limitless stamina and can continue fighting for an as of yet unknown amount of time. Techniques Ki Blast The most basic form of Energy Wave. Orochi's ki blasts are colored a sapphire blue. Full Power Energy Wave Like his ki blasts, Orochi unleashes his energy wave in a brilliant azure color. Full Power Energy Barrage A highly rapid barrage of fast and continuous energy attacks. Kamehameha Though he tries not to make too much liberal usage of it, Kamehameha is one of Orochi's frequent moves. Kaio-ken Orochi prefers to use Kaio-ken as little as possible, as it is one of his last ditch techniques. Spirit Bomb Orochi can gather the energy needed to form a spirit bomb at alarmingly fast rates, seconds even. Heat Dome Attack Orochi gathers heat and unleashes it in the form of an energy wave from beneath his opponents. Psycho Barrier Using his alien mind Orochi casts a spherical barrier around his person. Death Beam A highly concentrated form of energy wave that has immense piercing power in it. Healing A namekian technique he learned from Kenmei, Orochi uses it ti heal his injuries. Magic Materialization An ability that is his to command thanks to his shinjin blood. Mastery was obtained thanks to Kenmei. Transmutation The ability to transform any matter into another solid, a distincively Majin-like ability. Big Bang Attack A move used when orochi intends to inflict heavy amounts of damage on his opponents bodies. Dragon Fist Another move that is used when orochi intends to do great damage. Kurokami Phantom Orochi's high speed movement technique that fuses afterimages with immense swiftness. Transformations 50% Power A transformation that Orochi stole from master Roshi. He deemed it useful due to the fact it could subconciously restrict the true extent of his ki by significant margins, forcing him to produce far greater amounts of energy in his base form. Going to 40% Power causes Orochi's body to bulk up significantly. His musculature becomes slightly more defined and his body bulks up significantly. 100% Max Power The final transformation that Orochi sole from Master Roshi. It is actually the true extent of his released in the form of a transformation. Going to this form causes Orochi's body to bulk up heavily beyond its original constraints. His muscles thicken and enlarge by ridiculous amounts, transforming him into a hulking, massively tall mass of tank-like muscle, highly similar to the form used by Roshi himself. Unlock Potential Orochi had a namekian sage by the name of Kenmei unlock his potential. However, due to the fact that Orochi's potential is so limitlessly vast it was not a permanent power up. Instead, Orochi powers up into this stage called "Unlock Potential" which causes his energy output to surge forward beyond anything he demonstrates previously to this form. His power slowly, but constantly rises while in this state of powerup. Mystic Ascendancy Like the previous form, Orochi had the kai's teach him the Mystic Ascendancy, but again, because there is no theoretical limit to his power, he cannot constantly maintain the form and must power up into it if he wants to trigger its benefits. Not much changes about orochi's physical appearance while in this state, but the difference in power is absolute monstrous, and is carried over to all his forms above this one. Tailed Form Orochi discovered that his power output is slightly, but significantly increased so long as he has grown his saiyan tail. After godlike training, Orochi obtained the ability to sprout his saiyan tail at any point in time when he desires, giving his power a significant boost when he does so. It is also extremely useful should his tail ever be damaged or removed while in the heat of battle, as he can just simple grow it back. Great Ape A form that is rarely ever used. Due to being a Super Elite Saiyan in his earlier life, Orochi's mastery over the savage Great Ape transformation was particularly grand, on par with that of Prince Vegeta himself even. He could maintain his wits about him and know exactly what was going on around him. Though he rarely engages it today, he used this form to conquer many planets in the name of King Cold, utilizing his ability to create an artificial moon or using the one he can create in his eyesocket. False Super Saiyan In order to achieve supremely ultimate power and obtain unsurpassed understanding and powerful Super Saiyan forms Orochi decided that it was more than worth mastering the False Super Saiyan transformation. Orochi has increased the time remained in this transformation from a mere split instance to a total of an entire hour, as he wanted to see if there was a secret to be hidden inside this form. Super Saiyan 0 The fruits of Orochi's mastery over False Super Saiyan were this form, just as he had anticipated. The Super Saiyan 0 Transformation is an odd and unique form even by the standards of the saiyan race. While in this form, Orochi's power increases to that of a normal super saiyans and there seems to be nothing extremely beneficial about it. In fact, he is shown the inability to throw ki attacks of any kind while in this form. However, Orochi also becomes completely immune to all ki-based attacks while in this form, only physical ones can bring him harm. Super Saiyan The standard Super Saiyan ascendancy. It is often completely skipped unless Orochi wishes to gauge the abilities of his opponents. He often utlizes this form as a method of test, but other than that he prefers to skip over it entirely and use one of his higher forms. In this form, Orochi's hair stands on and and his eyes become a blue emerald coloration, while his black hair changes to golden yellow, the standard coloration of SSJ transformations. Ascended Super Saiyan Orochi's ascended Super Saiyan form he mastered quite easily. He did not need to undergo any form of special traning to enter it and instead simply powered up to it, fighting with it constantly in action gave him a very quick mastery over the form and its workings. He rarely ever uses it though, like the previous form and prefers to skip over it and go even higher when he intends to engage in acts of battle. Ultra Super Saiyan The case is the same here, Orochi rarely ever decides to enter this form but actually favors using it in comparions to his previous forms. He often makes usage of it as the ultimate and final method of test against opponents that he is unsure about or doubts their strength. If they can survive this form that is when he considers starting the warmup in his battles. In this form, Orochi's body bulks up extremely heavily and his hair grows out slightly and stands far more wildly on end as is the standard transformation of this state. Full Power Super Saiyan The most used standard Super Saiyan form. Orochi skips straight to this form when he fights with any given transformation, but even so, it is not the form he uses to warmup with. His full power super saiyan form is more the state in which he uses to play around or fight not seriously in a preliminary fashion. As is the trademark of this form, Orochi's hair becomes several shades more pale and lighter but still maintains its yellow tone. He often has a rather sadistic and frightening smirk on his face. Legendary Super Saiyan The devastatingly powerful form of saiyan legend, or is it?. Orochi has the ability to transform into the sub-state of Legendary Super Saiyan, but he did not obtain this because he is of the few in the countless or he is selected to be above others. He discovered that the true origin of this form is that it is just a simple mutation which is caused by a tumor in the saiyans brain, and is NOT the true Legendary Super Saiyan form. Be that as it may, Orochi is still capable of entering it and bending its power to his whim quite easily. Super Saiyan 2 The most used transformation when Orochi engages in acts of battle. Although he is just as fond as his Legendary Super Saiyan transformation, he prefers to use this one instead. The highly advanced, transcended form of Super Saiyan; Super Saiyan 2, or rather, the form which Orochi believes to be the true basic form of a Super Saiyans power. This is the form in which he warms up against opponents in, that is, if they can survive. Super Saiyan 3 The Saiyan transformation which Orochi uses when he intends to "up the stakes a little". Like all SSJ3 forms, Orochi's eyebrow hair disappears and his brow obtains muscles to elongate and form a constantly frowning expression on his face. Mastered Super Saiyan 3 All the hair on Orochi's head arcs backwards and down his back in blade-like buzzsaw fashion. His eyes become surrounded in an orange-ish red and his eyes convert from the emerald azure color to a burning fiery golden orange hue, the first distinction from previous forms. Golden Great Ape Rarely ever used, Orochi only went through the trouble of obtaining and subjugating this form just so he could master and ascend straight to his Super Saiyan 4 transformation. Super Saiyan 4 The extremely advanced, primal form of Super Saiyan is Orochi's to command. After absorbing the blutzwaves emitted from Several Planets surrounded a moon he was able to compress his golden great ape form and turn into The Extremely powerful SSJ4 stage. Ascended Super Saiyan 4 Orochi's ascended SSJ4 form causes his hair to elongate slightly and thin out to distinctively resemble his SSJ2 stage, albeit longer at the back, retaining its SSJ4 ferver. His eyes and expression also narrow to become more focused as is the trademark with SSJ2. 2nd Grade Ascended Super Saiyan 4 Orochis Hair changes to a longer variant, becoming highly similar to that of the SSJ3 hair, as he also looses his eyebrows and he obtains muscles protruding from his brow again. His hair also takes on a distinctive slighly red glow but retains its generally black coloration. Super Saiyan 5 Orochi's musculatire bulks up a little bit and his hair and body fur becomes a distinctive white and silver in coloration, the natura for Super Saiyan 5. Awakened Super Saiyan 5 Orochi's body becomes significantly taller and his skin becomes reddish tan to show a massively increased amount of body heat and speed of blood flow. Complete Super Saiyan 5 A drastically different form. Orochi's body becomes extremely vascular and his sclera go dark black. The lines around his eyes become red as do his eyes themselves. His hair is black with the tips of it being the traditional golden yellow color for super saiyan transformation, but his tail is a blazing fire red. He looses the body fur. Initial Original Super Saiyan Orochi has the ability to transform into the original Super Saiyan state used by Bardock. He discovered that while this form and the first ssj ascendancy were similar, there were infact noticeable differences. This form is actually the true form of LSSJ, and the hair is far more golden but with a slightly lime green tint to it. The legendary power is also representative in the discoloration spheres that emanate in the transformation. Original Super Saiyan The ascended form of Original Super Saiyan. Orochi's body becomes covered in dark brownish goldenrod fur and his hair takes on the form of the first ssj transformation, but is lined with dark brown streaks. He obtains dark claws where his fingernails should be and the sclera in his eyes turn black while the lines around his eyes turn a thick purple, his eyes themselves going red. True Original Super Saiyan Quotes Behind The Scenes Category:Pages added by T.O.A.A. Category:Saiyan Category:Saiyan Hybrid Category:Super Saiyan Category:Shinjin Category:Dragon Category:Pages